


Always a New Beginning

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [113]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Annie and Gene have it all covered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #364 – Seven Random Words, word used was Stop

Annie takes care of the food, Gene the booze, and all Sam's expected to do is be there (it's his flat, that's just as easily done as said). He smiles into his drink as they bicker over who's to blame, as if it were criminal to make this new house of his a home.

They stop to stare as he laughs.

'You've never fought about me before, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.'

Annie rolls her eyes, Gene huffs out 'you're missing the point', and they kiss him to shut him up, which was exactly what he was due.


End file.
